Romance y prozac
by Monstruo
Summary: Él nunca iba a ser más que una noche carnal y vacía, o eso pensaban. FrUK, referencias sexuales, y violencia.
1. Gloria de la mañana

El sol brilla con un resplandor plateado, pálido, casi viejo, anunciando el fin de la oscuridad, acabando con la magia y el misterio. Llovió toda la noche, y las plantas están caídas y mojadas aún, los rastros de agua de lluvia prevalecen en todos lados. Dentro de la habitación, la luz se filtra por las cortinas, dándole un aura casi espectral a los cuerpos dormidos acostados en la cama, apretujados, y en una posicion que delata sus inexistentes intenciones de dormir, en el sentido menos sexual de la palabra, juntos.

Rubios, ambos. Uno con cabello largo y medianamente rizado, el que despierta primero y con delicadeza se aparta de su acompañante, de su intruso.

Se juró que no volvería a meterlo a su cama. Que no volvería a invitarlo a beber. Que no volvería a insinuarle sentimientos románticos. Eran pequeños enfrentamientos de una lucha que ya estaba perdida. Él nunca iba a ser nada más que una noche carnal y vacía.

El otro despierta. Sabe que reclamar sería inútil. Sabe que fue él quién se metió en eso. Sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero también sabe que no puede apartarse de él.

Francis es el primero en hablar. Siempre es el primero en todo: fue el primer amigo de Arthur, y al primero que odió; fue su primer enemigo, y al primero que amó. Pero más importante aún, es el único. El único que puede lastimarlo, el único por el que llora, el único en su solitaria vida. Él nunca iba a ser más que una noche carnal y vacía.

—Bonjour, Arthur. ¿Se te antoja un café? —pregunta, como todas las veces que despiertan juntos.

—Creo que compraré uno de camino a casa. Me enferma estar aquí

Así es como terminan las noches en las que pretenden que está bien lo que sienten.

—

Era secreto a voces. Lo de su romance, o lo que fuera. Todos lo sabían, pero pretendían que no. Era tabú, y si alguien lo mencionaba, ellos no se hablaban por días, semanas a veces.

El odio siempre fue parte de su acto. _Si prentendo odiarte, tal vez termine odiándote de verdad, _pensaban. Porque de todas las personas de las que se podían enamorar, tenía que ser la menos indicada.

—

.

.

.

El sol brillaba gris y tenue, como el de la mañana posterior a la última noche que estuvieron juntos. Y este sería la última vez que se verían.

Arthur no solía visitar a Francis más que cuando sabía que pasarían la noche haciendo el amor, porque estar con él solo lo confundía mas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a su puerta, en una helada mañana de Noviembre, esperando a que alguien abriera. Todavía tenía tiempo de echarse atrás, y olvidarlo todo, y vivir junto a Francis para siempre. Pero sabía que las cosas no serían así. Abrieron la puerta.

—No es común verte por aquí a estas horas, ¿eh?

—Hazme un favor y cállate. No vengo aquí para acostarme contigo. Tengo algo importante que decirte—contestó, y entró sin que nadie se lo hubiera permitido. Se dirigió a la cocina, y preparó un té para ambos.

—Vaya que debe ser algo importante si hasta me has preparado té, _non_?

Arthur estuvo varios segundos en silencio. Ignoró la pregunta por completo, y daba sorbitos a su taza mientras miraba cuadros, fotografías y pinturas colgadas en las paredes, que ya había memorizado antes, pero que esperaba le hablaran y entablaran una conversación con él, para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Francis, para no tener que hacerlo.

—Me voy

—_Quel est ton problème_? Es de mal gusto entrar sin invitación a la casa de alguien, servirse té, e irse sin decir nada—Arthur deseaba tanto que lo que Francis decía fuera realidad. Que solo se fuera de su casa, pero no de su vida.

—No me refiero a eso. Me voy para siempre, Francis. He vivido muchos años así, convenciéndome de que te odio, pero cada que te veo, o que te escucho, me doy cuenta que no es así, y... —la expresión de Francis había cambiado por completo. En sus ojos, vio un dolor que nunca había visto en esos océanos zafiros antes. Pero sabía que ya era tarde, y debía continuar—Francis, odio que seas el único que puede lastimarme y hacerme llorar de esa manera, debo escoger un lado. Lo mejor sera que nos olvidemos, porque no somos capaces de amarnos.

Los lagrimales de Arthur estaba húmedos. Parpadeaba mucho y muy fuerte para prevenir que brotaran las lágrimas. No fue hasta que se quedaron en absoluto silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando. Solo quería oír a Francis una vez más antes de irse.

—Tienes razón. No podemos seguir así. Está bien. Vivamos nuestras vidas como si fuéramos dos extraños. Será lo mejor—Francis recuperó su expresión serena e intachable de siempre. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que no le hubiera rogado que se quedara. Odiaba que no se hubiera arrepentido ni disculpado de todo lo que había hecho para que no se fuera. Y sin embargo, no lo odiaba lo suficiente para hacérselo saber—_alors, c'est la dernière fois?_

_—Oui. La dernière—_Arthur nunca hablaba en francés. No le daría esa satisfacción al francesito estúpido. A _su _francesito estúpido. Pero éste era el final de un episodio, y quería terminarlo de forma memorable y sin embargo fácil de olvidar—por cierto: puedes escribirme o llamare, pero lo más probable es que no conteste. Alfred es quien se encargará de re-enviarme mi correspondencia y todo eso. Supongo... eso es todo. _Farewell, frog._

_—Au revoir, _Arthur.

No se terminó su té. Francis ni siquiera lo tocó. Arthur abandonó la casa, recordándose no mirar atrás. Corría el riesgo de abalanzarse sobre los brazos de Francis si lo hacía. Estaba muy frío. El invierno se aproximaba, y el regresaba a Londres. Dijeron adiós solo con palabras, palabras que ahora no existían, no eran palpables. Ya eran solo un fragmento de la imaginación desde el momento en que se terminaron de decir.

* * *

**A/N: **No se escribir nada mas que fruk, okaaay? Lo siento mucho ORZ. Pueees, la historia esta aburrida hasta aqui, lo se, pero es la introduccion, que esperaban? _  
_

Por cierto:  
_alors, c'est la dernière fois?_  
"entonces, esta es la ultima vez?"

_Quel est ton problème_?  
"cual es tu problema?"

Y el título del capítulo, pues Gloria de la mañana significa "amor en vano" en floriografia. Pensé que quedaba bien.

En fin, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, lo que se te ocurra, todos son bienvenidos. Graciaaas~!


	2. Ojo de Perdiz

**A/N: **Disculpen la tardanza, este capitulo traia un ritmo muy rapido, pero durante unos dias me senti sin ganas de escribir y preferi no hacerlo a escribir algo de mala calidad.

* * *

Londres nunca había parecido tan muerto, en decadencia. París era un paraíso en tierra, Arthur no sabía decir bien porqué, pero cayó en cuenta: si estaba Francis, él era feliz. Londres estaba vacío. Era él, solo, entre 7 millones de personas. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño. Pero aún conservaba la descabellada idea de que podría olvidarlo y seguir con su vida. Pensar en regresar a París, en dormir entre los brazos de Francis, en despertar y tomarse un café juntos, era una idea muy lejana ya, casi un sueño incoherente, sin sentido e imposible.

Su propio hogar le dio asco. Todo ahí le dio asco. En cuanto el olor a licor y libros viejos penetró en sus fosas nasales lo supo: no solo tenía sentimientos por Francis, sino que se había vuelto parte de su vida. Quería que oliera a café y perfume. Quería que todos las canciones de Pink Floyd, The Smiths y Led Zeppelin fueran poemas de Baudelaire, Rimbaud y Prevert. No quería ver el Támesis por a ventana, quería ver el Sena. Quería despertar y que a su lado estuviera Francis, y que en el suelo estuvieran las prendas de ambos revueltas. Entonces supo que necesitaría más que distancia para olvidarse de él.

—

Dos semanas era el tiempo que había pasado. Arthur no había sabido nada de Francis en esas dos semanas. Lo odiaba, que no le hubiera llamado, ni escrito, que se hubiera atrevido a dejarlo solo en un mundo tan grande. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la idea de que Francis ya se había acostado con alguien más, que ya lo había olvidado. Pero lo que más odiaba era a él mismo, porque sabía que todo eso era mentira y que no podía odiar ni poquito a Francis, se odiaba tanto por haberse enamorado de alguien que lo olvidaría con tanta facilidad, porque no era tan especial para quedarse con él. Se odiaba tanto a si mismo que no podía amar a nadie como debe ser. Se odiaba tanto, que se apartó de Francis para no hacerle daño.

Había sangre en sus muñecas y heridas en todas partes de su cuerpo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, borracho, revolcándose en su propio vómito. Ya no comía, solo bebía alcohol hasta desmayarse y olvidarlo todo. No le importaba si moría antes de olvidarse de Francis, pues de todas formas él ya no iba a ser parte de su vida. _Oh, Francis, no vengas a mi casa hoy, te resvalarás con el sendero de mis tristes restos._

Alguien tocó la puerta. Arthur ya no estaba conectado con la realidad y no se atrevió a pensar que el sonido fue real. Pero lo volvió a escuchar. ¿Y si era Francis? ¿Y si él se sentía igual de miserable? ¿Y si venía a llevárselo de vuelta a París para que las cosas fueran como antes? por primera vez en dos semanas, dejó de pensar en cuánto se odiaba a él mismo y toda clase de ideas sobre Francis bombardearon su cabeza. Pero la voz que escuchó era muy diferente. No era serena y melosa, era más bien aguda y rápida, como si tuviera prisa. Aún así, ya estaba por abrir la puerta, no tenía otra opción más que abrir y que quienquiera que fuera viera lo insignificante que era su vida.

Al otro lado del portal, estaba Alfred. De todas las personas que conocía, Alfred era a la que menos quería ver, pero sabía que su visita podía significar nada más que una sola cosa: tenía noticias de Francis. El hecho de volver a oir su nombre, de que alguien le confirmara que existía que alguna vez formó parte de su vida le retorció las entrañas. No estaba seguro de querer volver a oír de él, y esa inseguridad le produjo amargura más que alivio.

—Te ves terrible, _dude_

—No te pregunté, Alfred—trató de esconder su miseria hablando más fuerte de lo normal, casi gritando, pero era inútil, su ropa estaba manchada de vómito y licor, y sangre y lágrimas, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y perpetuamente húmedos—¿por qué viniste? ¿me traes noticias?

—Pues...no, pero eh... pensé que talvez no te vendría mal algo de compañía, y por lo que veo, si la necesitas. Sin ofender.

—¿Quién te envió?

—¿Eh? ¡Nadie!

Arthur suspiró, y se marchó a la cocina. Alfred lo siguió. Estaba sacando una cerveza del refrigerador, pero solo una, lo que indicaba que no estaba listo para tener interacciones con otros humanos, pues no estaba dispuesto a invitarle unos tragos a Alfred. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina e ignoró por completo a su visita.

—Puedes márchate—destapó la cerveza y le dio un trago grande—. Si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, claro.

Hubo silencio. Alfred no se marchaba, ni mostraba señal de querer hacerlo, sino todo lo contrario: tomó uno de los asientos.

—Ok, me descubriste, Artie: me enviaron aquí

Ésta vez el silencio cobró vida. Era incómodo, desesperante, esa clase de silencios que se hace cuando alguien dice exactamente lo que quieres oír y pensaste que no lo iban a decir nunca, dejándote sin respuestas y desarmado. Esa oración era un disparo de flecha a un viajero desprevenido, una brisa fría en pleno verano.

—Y...¿a qué te han enviado exactamente?—Arthur aún no asimilaba lo que había oído. Había alguien, en algún lugar, que se preocupaba por él. Pero no era alivio lo que sentía, y no lo sentiría a menos de que se tratara de un alguien en especial—¿quién...te envió?

—Sorry, bro. No puedo decirte...pero puedes descubrirlo tú mismo. Quiere verte, mañana en la mañana si es posible.

Arthur no contestó, y hubo silencio de nuevo. ¡Que maravilloso universo era el del silencio! Se había convertido en su único aliado, el silencio. Sin sonidos el mundo era irreal, era una escena de fondo. Desde el momento en que dejó a Francis descubrió al fantástico, adictivo y esperanzador silencio. Era una droga. Sin la música inarmónica de las voces, él dejaba de existir, él se convertía en un hilo de pensamientos y la idea de ser irreal también lo llenaba de dicha, la única dicha en su vida: la fantasía de desaparecer.

Pero las palabras de Alfred eran trascendentes, pues Arthur sintió la tentación, no, la necesidad, de romper el silencio. Había alguien, en algún lado, que se preocupaba por él. Fuera para salvarlo o para matarlo, se preocupaba. Y eso era tan emocionante para Arthur.

—

.

.

.

No había podido dormir, algo raro en él. Desde que su vida tomó ese giro tan inesperado haría lo que fuera por dormir, pues era la única forma de desvanecerse y pretender que no existía, pero ésta noche quería cerciorarse de que estaba vivo. Quería que fuera real, que le importaba a alguien.

—

Alfred no lo visitó por la mañana, sino que en lugar de eso, había una nota con una dirección anotada con una caligrafía elegante y pretenciosa. En la parte de atrás, decía _"Todo es difícil de encontrar si no piensas abrir tus ojos"._ ¿Qué podría significar eso? de cierta forma, le pareció una salida, pero inmediatamente entró en pánico: él no quería ser feliz sin Francis.

Decidió ir al lugar que el pequeño papel indicaba de todas formas. La curiosidad había matado al gato, y si corría con suerte, tal vez lo mataba a él también. Tomó un abrigo y una bufanda. Los inviernos en Londres eran más fríos cuando se estaba solo.

Se vio obligado a tomar el tren, pues el lugar al que se dirigía estaba a las orillas de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Nunca se había interesado tanto en la gente. Cada cuerpo en el tren tenía una historia. Todos ellos amaban algo, le temían a algo. No eran tan diferentes a él. Entonces pensó en Francis, pero ya no en cuánto lloraba por el, sino en qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Y si le escribía? tal vez podría solo preguntar cómo va su vida. O tal vez podría decirle lo miserable que se sentía y que fuera en ese mismo instante a Londres a vivir con él y estar juntos por siempre. Descartó la idea. Aún no estaba listo para saber algo de Francis. El tren se detuvo en su parada. Tendría que caminar unos metros, pero no le importó, le daría tiempo a solas y, para su suerte, en silencio.

Caminó un rato por unos bosquecillos de árboles dormidos y flores muertas. El único sonido era el soplido del viento y el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies, era rítmico, fascinante. Al final de un camino poco transitado, había una casita, vieja y de aspecto acogedor.

Tocó la puerta, y casi inmediatamente abrieron. Para su sorpresa, Alfred estaba ahí, junto a una muchacha. Era bonita. Tenía el pelo rizado, negro y cayéndole sobre el rostro. En el momento en que Arthur entró, ordenó a Alfred que esperara afuera.

—¡Te he esperado, Arthur! Supongo que no sabes quien soy, ¿eh?—la alegría de su voz le molestó. Era casi como si él hubiera olvidado cómo se siente la felicidad.

—No. No se quién carajos eres.

—Bueno, soy una vieja amiga de Francis, Amelia.

No iba a quedarse ahí. Iba a regresar a su casa, y no salir nunca. No quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con Francis porque era débil y patético y se odiaba demasiado para volver a pensar en él. Le dio la espalda a Amelia y se dispuso a largarse de ahí.

—Sabía que harías algo así, Arthur. Pero no, no te llamé para arreglar tus problemas con Francis—su voz cambió a la que tendría un lobo acechando a su presa—. Dime...¿crees en la magia?

* * *

**A/N: **Y este es el final del segundo capitulo~! Lamento tardarme tanto, y tal vez ni siquiera es tan bueno, pero se me mezclaron unos asuntos personales con la escasez de ideas. Ah, por cierto. Hay ciertas frases que son fragmentos de canciones de The Smiths porque son mi grupo favorito y mi fangirl interna tenia que incluirlos:

_"Todo es difícil de encontrar si no piensas abrir tus ojos" _de Accept Yourself y

_"Oh, Francis, no vengas a mi casa hoy, te resvalarás con el sendero de mis tristes restos." _de Death At One's Elbow.

Y el nombre del capítulo, El ojo de perdiz significa "recuerdo doloroso" en lenguaje de las flores.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario o queja o lo que tengas, haganmelo saber!

Merci beaucoup~!


End file.
